In clinics and retail establishments of the type selling eyeglasses and frames for eyeglasses, the frames are commonly supported on wall mounted shelving or in floor mounted cases. These display devices frequently do not provide for efficient use of retail space and may not provide attractive display areas if the geometry of the display space is not suited specifically for retail sales of eyeglass frames. Additionally, retail space used for optical clinics and retail establishments selling eyeglasses frequently may not have sufficient wall space suitable for displaying sufficient numbers of eyeglass frames, or may not permit attractive display of the eyeglass frames. The retail space may also have large central open areas not useful for display of eyeglass frames, or the space may otherwise be of a geometry which makes attractive display of the eyeglass frames difficult. Additionally, wall mounted display shelves may be time consuming to install and are not conveniently moved from one retail establishment to the other.
In other applications, shelving has been supported by cables or rods having upper ends anchored to a ceiling and with lower ends anchored to the floor. Such shelving systems are distributed by Mobile Cable Systems, Northfield, Ill. and are described in a catalog titled The Function of Our Form is to Disappear.